I love you, Asuna
by the-extreme-otaku
Summary: In this sequel to 'I love you, Kazuto' Kazuto and Asuna have now been dating for two years. A romantic day out together, and intimate evening picnic at a pond. Seems wonderful, right...?


I Love You, Asuna

A sequel to _I Love You, Kazuto_

_What a wonderful night! _Asuna thought as she and Kazuto held hands while walking down a stone path lit by lanterns, causing a very romantic setting. Rose petals scattered about with the breeze as wind rustled through tree branches. The sun had just set and they were making their way to a small pond nearby. With them they carried a picnic basket and a blanket to sit on. _It was so romantic! We had an amazing dinner, tried fancy cheese, and now this! Absolutely splendid!_ Asuna smiled and giggled.

"Hmm?" Kazuto asked as he directed his attention towards her.

"Oh, it's nothing," she still smiled though.

They kept walking until they came towards the pond and decided to sit a yard or two away from shore. It was almost completely dark outside by the body of water, so they brought an electric candle with them.

"So what's in the basket?" Asuna asked.

"Just a little surprise," Kazuto said with a smirk.

"Oh c'mon!" Asuna whined, lightly hitting her boyfriend's arm.

"You'll find out in just a minute," he smiled at her. "But first…" He took her hand, gave her a small kiss on the cheek and lied down on the blanket, gazing up at the starry sky. Asuna lied next to him and nuzzled against him. They both looked up at the night sky as they felt the breeze sweep across their faces.

"So…" Asuna said as she looked at Kazuto and stroked his cheek. He looked at her. "What's in the basket?"  
"I thought you were gonna do something seductive… Anyway, I guess you have waited long enough," they both sat up as he opened the basket. He pulled out a plastic box and gave it to Asuna. "Open it," she nodded as she pulled off the lid.

"Muffins?"

"Their cupcakes! Without the icing…"

"Oh,"  
"Do they look good?" he asked nervously.

"Uh… What flavor are they?"

"Marble swirl with vanilla and chocolate,"

"Oh!"

"Well, go ahead and eat one,"

"Oh, yeah okay," she picked one up and looked at it. It was small, a little smaller than the palm of her hand. She stared at it for a couple of seconds until Kazuto motioned for her to eat it. In all truth, it looked disgusting. It didn't smell too bad, but the color was _not _pretty. Even if it was meant to be marble, you'd never be able to tell. It wasn't swirled, it was overly mixed and the color of poop.

Asuna hesitantly took a bite and was shocked at how wonderful the flavor was. "Mmm!" she exclaimed as she chewed.

"Is it good?" Kazuto asked.

"Mmhmm!"

"Awesome,"

"How did you bake these?"

"Sugu helped me,"

"And what way does that tell me how you made them?"

"Haha, whatever. As long as they taste good!" he said as he popped one into his mouth, enjoying the sweetness of it.

Soon enough, they had almost scarfed down all the cupcakes as Asuna noticed Kazuto was looking pale and nervous.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, uh… No! Not at all," _Ugh, which one was it?! _He thought to himself. He looked down at the last couple of sweets, trying to decipher which one contained the 'prize'.

Asuna picked up another and plopped it into her mouth and patted her stomach. "Well, I totally pigged out tonight! I don't think I should eat another, and even if I wanted to I don't think I could because I'm so full!" _But she hasn't found it yet!_

"C'mon, let's just finish them," Kazuto pushed.

"I'll eat one more," she grinned at him.

"Alright," he picked up one that he thought may be the 'winner' but no luck.

"Um… Anything… _Special_ in that?"

"Um, no. What do you mean?"

"Never mind," he said as he picked up one and put it into his mouth. _OH SHIT! _He thought as he swallowed something circular, and the width of a finger.

"Hey Asuna?"  
"Yeah?"

"Take me to the hospital!"

"Oh goodness what happened?!"

"Just do it!"

"Oh, okay!" she stood up and gathered the basket and the blanket as she and Kazuto sprinted to his bicycle, and seemed farther away than ever.

They rode the way they always did, Asuna in Kazuto's lap. They rode to the hospital and got an emergency room. Asuna was ordered to wait in the lobby while Kazuto had 'spur of the moment' surgery. _God I hope he's okay! I wonder what happened…_

After what felt like forever, she could finally go in and see him. She went up in the elevator and raced to him room, sometimes accidently bumping into people and mumbling an apology.

Bam! The door flew open as she came rushing in, only for her face to turn bright pink.

"K-Kazuto!" she looked at him and he looked at her hopefully, lying in bed with a ring extended in his hands, obviously proposing marriage.

"Will you marry me?" he asked sweetly.

"I-I… Um… Explain to me while you needed to go to the hospital first! Then I'll decide"

"Okay, well, it's rather embarrassing… The reason I wanted you to finish the cupcakes is so you'd get the one with the ring. But the thought never crossed my mind that'd I'd be the one getting it," he blushed a small bit. Asuna burst out laughing.

"What?!"

"That's… So…" she breathed between giggles. "That's so cliché!"

"What?! I thought it was cute and original!"

"Kazuto, you really are one of a kind," she walked over to her lover and put a hand on his face. She kissed him and looked him strait in the eye. "Yes, I'll marry you!" Kazuto's face lit up immediately as he hugged her tight as kissed her hair. She hugged him back, smiling.

"But wow, I would have never thought I would be proposed to in a hospital!"

"And I never thought I would propose in a hospital bed right after surgery,"

"I love you Kazuto!"

"I love you too, Asuna,"


End file.
